1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spacer that attaches to a fuel dispenser to adjust the height of the fuel dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel dispensers are typically located on elevated service station islands. The island is approximately six inches in height on average and rises from the roadway surface where a refueling vehicle is stationed. The island essentially serves as an elevated platform area for housing the fuel dispenser.
One of the reasons the island is approximately six inches in height is because that dimension is considered the best ergonomic height for the refueling customer in terms of accessibility and ease of interaction with the dispenser equipment, e.g., fuel nozzle assembly and payment module. Another reason governing the vertical rise of the fuel station island is to ensure compliance with the American Disabilities Act (ADA), which requires the lowest button or functional key on the fuel dispenser to be a particular height.
However, one problem is that some service stations have islands that are shorter than six inches in height. Also, some service stations do not use islands and place their fuel dispensers on the ground. A service station that uses either an island that is less than six inches in height or no island at all, causes discomfort for the customer using the fuel dispenser, as well as, possibly being out of compliance with the ADA standards. Additionally, the consequence of constructing a service station island with insufficient vertical rise is that it affects the accessibility of the fuel dispenser equipment disposed on the island.
A need therefore exists to address problems relating to the construction of fuel dispenser positions, namely, inadequate geometries pertaining to the vertical dimension of service station islands.